Movement
by MyBadIdeas
Summary: Harry watches Draco as they make their way back to Hogwarts. Implied slash HPDM.


Disclaimer: JKR owns them.

I owe so many thanks to my fabulous beta sorbet.

Movement

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

The constant motion of the train caused the lowered shade to alternately hit the metal edging of the window and the wooden frame surrounding it. The swaying, itself, did something to a person's fortitude; it romanticized everything, made everything seem more visceral, lowered one's defenses.

Harry couldn't help but notice that it also made the wispy ends of fine blond hair skim over the pale skin of Malfoy's face.

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

The shade set a rhythm to which Harry's breathing synchronized without his notice.

Clack...tap, inhale, clack...tap, exhale, clack...tap, inhale.

The short shallow breaths were making him a little lightheaded.

He wondered what Malfoy did to make his skin so flawless; it had to be some sort of spell, maybe even a glamour. That wouldn't surprise him.

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

He was supposed to be listening to Hermione as she rambled on about her plans for making the younger students feel safe at Hogwarts once more. He couldn't focus on anything other than the disinterested look on Malfoy's face as the boy's eyelids became heavier over his dove-grey eyes with every sweeping motion of the car.

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

He caught something about the fact the Headmaster Snape had put Hermione in charge of ensuring that the ten remaining seventh years took on the responsibility for all nighttime rounds of the newly re-built castle. The Final Battle had devastated the school and its population. It had been three months; people had come from far and wide to volunteer in the restoration of the once unbreachable monument to Wizarding education.

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

This was all very important, but Malfoy's eyes had finally slipped shut and his pastel-pink lips were parted slightly as he slept. It no longer seemed to matter that there was an overwhelming sense of loss hiding just underneath the purposely lighthearted facades of those who had witnessed, first hand, the gruesome reality of combat.

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

Harry tried to divert his gaze to his clasped hands in his lap so as not to be caught staring at the porcelain beauty seated casually across from him. He couldn't help glancing up through his eyelashes as the vibrations of wheels on track made his body hum.

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

The peaceful set to Malfoy's features unnerved Harry. He'd never seen such a serene look about the boy, and those parted lips, Gods – those parted lips! Harry felt his heart thudding against the inner wall of his chest.

Thud...thud...clack...thud...thud...tap.

Bodies swayed in unison in the overfilled, yet, somehow nearly empty car. No one else mattered at that moment. Harry wondered why he hadn't previously noticed any of Malfoy's alluring qualities. It must have been the fact that they were sworn enemies right up to the point that they fought valiantly alongside of one another during the Final Battle. Something about seeing a blood-spattered, sweating Malfoy standing over the broken body of the Dark Lord, after Harry had finally finished him off, bathed the boy in a new light.

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

His chest heaving from the exertion of battle, face flushed; he'd been a vision.

Malfoy shifted slightly in his seat, eyes still closed. His mouth pursed together for a moment and then his tongue came out to lightly lick his bottom lip. Harry thought he might die.

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

He licked his own lips in subconscious response; his heart was thundering now; he was certain that the others could hear his blood roaring through his veins over the sound of the train. Surely he'd never make it all the way to Hogwarts without reaching out to run a finger over that irresistible mouth.

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

Just as it was becoming unbearable to look at the sleeping embodiment of perfection any longer, Malfoy's eyes opened and locked with Harry's. He could feel the red heat rising to his face, yet he couldn't look away from the curious gaze he received. He expected that any second Malfoy would spit a venomous remark at him, yet he continued to look deeply into the face of his desire.

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

Malfoy's eyes ran the length of Harry's body and he knew he wasn't the only one affected by the thrumming that sang through the very air of the stifling room. The coming school year suddenly held more wonderful possibilities than he'd ever expected.

Clack...tap...clack...tap...clack...tap.

Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you think of the story.


End file.
